Titania
by Skallter
Summary: Syl Darian, a talented Elementalist is taken to another world to live anew by the goddess of all things, Gaia. Her only request is that Syl try and keep that pesky dungeon under control. Now if only Syl can keep a pesky Goddess under control she might stand a chance. Pretty much AU, very slight FF x-over [Summons]. Loki Familia. Strong OC. Fast Growth.
1. Chapter 1

[Syl Darian, do you accept my offer?]

I thought about it, this Goddess, this entity, Gaia, was offering me a chance to live anew, in exchange I merely needed to go about conquering something called a dungeon in another world.

It was a decent offer, all things considered. Gaia stated that she had no demands other than I try. If i failed there would be no repercussions coming from her. She also said I could take my time as it wasn't really time sensitive.

"I accept!"

[Excellent, then allow me to inform you of some things you will need to know.]

* * *

After a lengthy conversation as well as some recommendations from Gaia, she sent me on my way. By that I mean I seemed to black out for a time and when I awoke, it was in the middle of nowhere.

Gaia left me outside the city limits of Orario so as to avoid any suspicion on my part. Suddenly appearing in a city with no records of how and when I got there was a surefire way to draw unwanted attention.

"Falna" I whispered. Gaia had given me her blessing prior to sending me here. I could check and update my own status as I wished.

**Syl Darian - Level 1**

Current Stats ¦ Total Power

STR 1[I] ¦ 1[I]

END 1[I] ¦ 1[I]

DEX 1[I] ¦ 1[I]

AGI 1[I] ¦ 1[I]

MAG 1[I] ¦ 1[I]

Champion of Gaia [I], Call of the Fey [I]

Gaia did allow me to Join another Familia in time but I had a plan in place with that in mind. I would fully register with the guild only after I reached level 2, that way I can have an excuse and say I was close to level 3 already when I quickly reach that point. Gaia did say my growth rate would be abnormal for this world. At that point I will join one of the larger familia for some measure of protection. Probably Loki's as they are one of the most active in the dungeon.

Until then I can be active as a free adventurer. The taxes on any loot I bring will be far steeper but it will allow me more freedom in the beginning. I only need to make enough for food and an inn room.

The two skills I already know of. [Champion of Gaia] is a relatively simple skill that allows me and those of my Familia to grow at an enhanced rate. Those with the same crest as mine will receive a boost when in range of me.

[Call of the Fey] is a skill that carried over from my previous life. I was an elementalist then, a damn good one, this skill allows me to contract with my four elementals when I have enough Magic to sustain them.

My elementals, Garuda, Ifrit , Titan and Leviathan, are tied to the four elements and enhance the elementalist with certain abilities. Garuda for one enhances my hearing, sight as well as speed. Titan enhances my natural strength and defence. Ifrit allows me imbue my attacks with a raging fire. Leviathan allows me to heal and resist poisons.

I began to make my way north, towards Orario. It would take me a few hours to reach there so I will contract Garuda to make it there a bit faster.

"Hear me, storm of desire, as one who passes before your sight. I call you to me, to hold and be held. Offer yourself to me and I in turn will offer myself to you. GARUDA!"

The winds whipped and lashed out around me, leaving me in the eye of a storm. I could feel her touch as she gently caressed my face.

_'Hello Lover. You have a new vessel, it suits you. An Elf….ah your connection to nature is enhanced greatly in this form. That brute Titan will be thrilled. Ah, your green eyes, still so vibrant. That red hair. Ahhh! How I have missed you love.'_

I laughed, ignoring that last part "I'm sure he will be. Our purpose here will result in a lot of fighting after all. I can only ask that you and Levi will help keep the boys in line, when the time comes."

_'Don't worry darling' Garuda laughed 'we will always be there for you.'_

Quietly thanking Garuda I quickly went on my way. I was a bit faster now, not enough to run like the wind as I used to, but enough to make a difference.

After an hour of running I found myself coming upon Orario. Luckily there was no entry fees or tax, as I was currently without a valis to my name. I would need to immediately enter the dungeon to make some money.

From what I know free adventurers must pay a tax of 50% on whatever drops they make. It was rather steep but they clearly wanted to motivate people to join Familias. I needed around 1000 valis for a days rent and food. Monsters in the first floor dropped around 250 valis worth per monster. So I needed to kill at least 8 monsters to cover tax as well as necessities.

Thankfully I can fight reasonably well unarmed. I am by no means a master but I should be able to handle myself until I can afford a decent Glaive. I would need to contract Titan as soon as possible as the boost to my natural strength and defence would be a massive boon. All my elementals were necessary in order for me to fight at full capacity but Garuda and Titan were the foundation. Leviathan would allow me to heal up any damage I take over time and Ifrit would augment quite a bit of damage, so while they were nice to have they would only be a bonus rather than the core to my fighting style.

Upon finding the dungeon I made my way to register as a Free adventurer as quietly as possible. I really didn't want to attract any attention at this point. Thankfully the guild had a branch office near the dungeon entrance. The main office was quite a bit away.

After registering and assuring them that yes, I would be fine without arms and armor, I was quickly descending down towards the dungeon. My plan here was to travel a bit off the beaten path to the second floor to avoid coming across others. I would find a decent spot and camp there while I fought monsters.

Garuda was quite adept at manipulating the air currents around me. She muffled any and all noises I made while moving and enhanced my hearing at the same time. I was able to surprise the first monster i came across using that method, I quickly approached from behind and snapped its neck. From what Gaia told me, I would earn something called Excelia from any monsters I killed which would be used to enhance my own status. I quickly checked to see what I managed to earn from that single kill .

"Falna"

**Syl Darian - Level 1**

STR 8[I] ¦ 8[I]

END 5[I] ¦ 5[I]

DEX 10[I] ¦ 10[I]

AGI 10[I] ¦ 10[I]

MAG 18[I] ¦ 18[I]

Champion of Gaia [I], Call of the Fey [I]

Garuda [Wind],

"Hmm, not bad. I feel a bit stronger already. Although I suspect the amount I gain will lessen as I get stronger. I would need to advance to lower floors to maintain the rate at which I earn excelia."

I continued on my way quickly, Gaia mentioned that this dungeon was rather malicious to adventurers, letting my guard down was a sure way to an early grave.

I found that monsters on their own were little trouble on the first floor. Even in twos they were little hassle, it was only in groups of three or more that they started to be a challenge. Gaia had told me that fights that were too easy rewarded little to no excelia at all, but fights that were challenging were very rewarding in comparison. The excelia earned from fighting 3 singles monsters might not even be half of what you get from a group of three together.

When the fights began to get too easy I would simply drag them around for a few minutes trying to find more monsters. I would still kill monsters while moving but I was hoping that I could group up a few to get the most excelia for the time committed.

After around three hours I got to the point where I could contract with Titan also. I had killed close to 50 goblins and kobolds in this time and had made good progress with raising my stats.

"Feel me, wrath of the earth, as one who knows no end to toil, I call you to me, to strike and defend. Fight for me and I will in turn fight for you. TITAN!"

The surrounds seemed to remble slightly in response to the summoning. After a while I could hear Titans deep voice seeming to come from the very earth itself.

_'Oho! What a wondrous sensation. The connection to the earth, to the world itself! It's glorious! Syl, my child. It's a privilege to do battle with you once more. Let us sate the earth with the blood of our enemies! Mwaha!'_

"It's good to hear you are as enthusiastic as ever, Titan."

'As loud as ever too' muttered Garuda.

_'Oho! Is that little Garuda! You contract with the wind before the earth as before, Syl. I was hoping you would learn some common sense as you grew up but alas! I shall endeavour to teach you properly this time. Mwaha!'_

I smiled ruefully, my elementals were a rather unique bunch, thankfully they were able to work together fairly well. I have heard that few elementalists can find four elementals capable of doing so due to the conflict between their natures. Leviathan and Ifrit were actually the most surprising, being fairly close despite being opposites. Levi was one of the few capable of calming the inferno when he got going. Although she seemed to keep him doused at all times really. They have an odd relationship.

"It's good to have you back Titan. Hopefully before long we can all be together."

_'Oho! Child, we are with you regardless. You met an early end the last time, but it seems your life force has been greatly enhanced this time around, an Elf is an amazing thing indeed. You will live much longer and your connection to us as elementals will only be more powerful for it! Mwaha!'_

I grinned, excited by the prospect. While I was a very promising Elementalist in my past life, the experience was cut short due to disaster. I traded my life for the possibility of a future for my people. I can only pray that my sacrifice was indeed worth something.

Shaking my head to rid the errant thoughts, I called up my Falna to see my progress.

**Syl Darian - Level 1**

Current Stats ¦ Total Power

STR 117[H] ¦ 117[H]

END 103[H] ¦ 103[H]

DEX 148[H] ¦ 148[H]

AGI 150[H] ¦ 150[H]

MAG 245[G] ¦ 245[G]

Champion of Gaia [I], Call of the Fey [I]

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth],

I'm fairly certain that this rate of growth should be illegal, however Gaia did mention that I would experience explosive growth in this world compared to the natives. My goal is to reach the level of the stronger adventurers as soon as possible so that I can join in with their expeditions. My skill [Champion of Gaia] will boost the rate of their growth as well at that point. However I need to reach level 2 first. When I register as a level two I can rank up to level 3 as quickly as possible and then find a Familia. As a level 3 I will be welcome wherever I apply.

The only downside to that is the God or Goddess of any familia I apply to will be able to read my full history through the Falna. Hopefully Loki, as a goddess of trickery, lies and chaos, will be happy to accept me despite all that. My skill will be immensely useful to her in ranking up her Familia and the deceit required will hopefully appeal to her nature.

Shaking my head again, I reprimand myself. The dungeon is not the place to be distracted like this. Reach my goal as soon as possible. WIth Garuda and Titan I can ramp up the pace.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to gather monsters up into much larger groups now that I had a more solid defence. My goal was to be able to handle a group of at least 10 on each floor without issue before advancing to the next floor. I would work my way up from handling single monsters if possible to begin with then add more as needed.

By the end of the day I had managed to clear my requirements to pass to the 3rd floor but having already spent nearly eight hours in the dungeon I decided to call it quits. My clothes were not too badly off as I refrained from spilling too much blood, but a few rips and tears were beginning to show.

My first day was a success in my eyes. I earned around 12000 valis after taxes so it was a rather lucrative experience. I decided to pick up a few changes of cheap clothes and a backpack for my next foray into the dungeon.

* * *

I spent the next three days toiling away as much as possible, upon clearing the 5th floor I had reached the point where I could contract with Leviathan. It was necessary too as from the 6th floor on there were enemies capable of inflicting poison and other status effects. Leviathan could heal all ailments including wounds over time. Things like mild poisons were negated completely.

"Relieve me, life of all things, as one who thirsts for an end to suffering, I call you to me, to cleanse and quench. Aid me and I will in turn aid others in your stead. LEVIATHAN!"

_'Ara, Syl. It's nice of you to call for me. How are you feeling? Are you eating well, making sure to get enough sleep. Honestly, you should make sure to rest properly once in a while.'_

_'Oho! Syl is a warrior Levi! She has no need of slowing down to rest! Ever onwards I say! Mwaha!'_

_'Mmm, Levi darling, it's nice to have you back. I have indeed missed your beautiful presence with only that buffoon for company, with the exception of Syl of course, I always appreciate your company Syl.'_

My twitching brow aside "it's nice to have you again Levi. Your company was missed."

_'Ara, it's a welcome reunion. I knew we would indeed be together once again. It was worth the wait, all told.'_

"All that's left is Ifrit now, I think I will be able to handle him once I get just a little stronger." I said wistfully, truthfully, Ifrit was the hardest to bear. His personality was fine, even if he was quick to anger. It was just his power was destructive in nature, making it the hardest to handle. There was a reason I contracted the Elementals in the order I have. The other three were necessary in order to enhance my body to the point it could handle Ifrit. Well, mainly Titan and Leviathan. Titan reinforced my bodies physical strength and Leviathan helped with it's resistances to other elements.

I had managed to procure a decent weapon also, a Glaive that could handle enemies up to the 18th floor if it was up to my specification. It cost pretty much everything I made to date. Over 100,000 valis. Thankfully I could earn that back quickly enough now that I had a weapon but I did spend quite a bit of the last day and a half simply earning Valis as efficiently as possible.

"Falna"

* * *

**Syl Darian - Level 1 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 610[C] ¦ 610[C]

END 540[D] ¦ 540[D]

DEX 679[C] ¦ 679[C]

AGI 703[B] ¦ 703[B]

MAG 812[A] ¦ 812[A]

Champion of Gaia [H], Call of the Fey [H],

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water],

* * *

I was rapidly approaching the point where I could earn a level up, all that was left was to push hard and fast into the dungeon. My plan for the next few days was to push up to the 10th floor and earn enough valis to get a basic set of armor. By then I should be able to push to the 18th floor. I wasn't too sure what the requirements were for a level up but Gaia warned me it would have to be something big. Over half the adventurers in Orario were still level 1 for a reason after all, they might have the stats needed for a level up but they still needed to perform a feat beyond the norm.

I needed to fight something tough in order to meet the requirements.

My opportunity came after another 5 days in the dungeon. I had bought a decent set of armor, boots and gauntlets. They were made up of killer ant carapace and needle rabbit fur that I had farmed in the 7th floor. The cost came to another 100,000 valis but I felt that it was worth the expense.

My stat gain had pretty much ground to a halt at the current values.

* * *

**Syl Darian - Level 1 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 840[A] ¦ 840[A]

END 755[B] ¦ 755[B]

DEX 999[A] ¦ 999[A]

AGI 999[A] ¦ 999[A]

MAG 999[A] ¦ 999[A]

Champion of Gaia [H], Call of the Fey [H],

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water],

* * *

I was fairly certain I could handle Ifrit once I leveled up but the delay was driving me crazy, I had barely earned a stat or two today and I felt that I had hit some invisible wall.

My chance came when I entered the 11th floor. I noticed an adventurer running like a madman towards the entrance to the 10th floor, screaming at me to run.

"An infant dragon spawned! Run!"

_'Oho! A challenge it seems. A dragon could never be weak, even an infant one. Syl, this is it. Mwaha!'_

I nodded, equal parts concerned and excited. An infant dragon was similar to a monster rex from what little information I had. It wasn't something a level 1 would normally go up against. Which is exactly what I required at the moment.

"Lets go then!"

I took off as fast as I could in the direction the other adventurer left in. There was tension in the air, as if the dungeon itself was on edge in that moment.

'_Ara, what a cute little thing. To think it claims to be a dragon.'_

Indeed, to Leviathan, a giant water dragon/serptent turned elemental, this thing could only be described as cute. However, in comparison to the other monsters in the dungeon so far, it was a monster among monsters.

The thing looked like a giant salamander. It was nearly 10feet at the shoulders alone. This might prove a challenge.

I ran quickly and silently with the winds help. Launching myself from behind and attempting to slice it's neck from behind. The graze I made, for thats all it could be called, only served to enrage the beast. It turned, more quickly than one could expect from a beast that size and made to snap at me.

I leapt back, deciding to take my time and get a feel for it's movements. It was a simple thing, all told. It's movements were predictable of a creature that size. I was outstripping it in terms of speed but it's defence was solid.

The scales on it's back and neck were too tough for me to inflict any measure of damage so I decided to switch tactics. Most scaled beasts had similar weak points, the eyes and underbelly were usually good targets.

I baited it from the front, trying to get it to expose itself by lunging at me. Thankfully the beast was obliging and sprang forward to take a bite out of me. Sidestepping I reversed the hold of my Glaive and made a swift stab to one of it's eyes.

Half blinded and further enraged the beast began to thrash about wildly and gradually began to expose itself to more and more attacks.

There were a few close calls where I was grazed by a lashing limb and tail but I gradually wore it down. I took it's second eye and began to work on it's underbelly. It took me well over 20 minutes to finally slay the damn thing and honestly, I felt horrible. It was like I was bullying the damn thing. I couldn't really begrudge it the few scratches and gashes it managed to inflict on me, nor how it destroyed one of my gauntlets.

It was clear during the fight that I simply lacked the raw power to effectively damage the beast without resorting to bleeding the poor thing dry.

_'Oho! A good fight overall. The beast put up a valiant struggle but our overwhelming might knows no boun..'_

_'Ahhh, shut up Titan!'_

_'Ara, poor little thing.'_

Did Levi mean titan or the monster, ah never mind. I got what I came here for anyway.

"Falna"

Ah, the Falna was giving me some options here. I needed to pick a development ability in order to level up. The choices are rather sparse, all told. Abnormal resistance is already covered by Levi. Mage is somewhat useful I suppose. Hunter would be damn useful, it makes it easier to fight monsters you have already killed before. Glaivier would enhance my abilities with a Glaive.

Considering that Hunter can only be taken at level 2 I'll go with that. I can take Mage or Glaivier at a later time.

* * *

**Syl Darian - Level 2 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 0[I] ¦ 923[E]

END 0[I] ¦ 811[E]

DEX 0[I] ¦ 999[A]

AGI 0[I] ¦ 999[A]

MAG 0[I] ¦ 999[A]

Champion of Gaia [G], Call of the Fey [G],

Hunter [I]

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water],

* * *

I spaced out for a few seconds, the feeling of levelling up was intense. I should in all honesty have waited until I was outside the dungeon but I was too excited to wait. I went from feeling like I was full to bursting in regards to my own strength to suddenly feeling like I had expanded to accept that power and more.

I felt good, better than good even. My connection to the Elementals had grown too. Their enhancements more evident. I could see and hear further than before by quite a bit. The difference between max level 1 and a new level 2 was nothing in terms of numbers, but it was so much more than I was expecting at the same time.

I was a little miffed that I neglected to max out my Strength and Endurance but I had to remember that an adventurer has reached the point where they 'can' level once a single stat reaches C rank. I had 3 maxed S ranks, 1 other S rank and an A rank. I was already

ahead of the curve in that regard. Having said that I will try and max them all this time around. I need all the advantage I can get after all.

"Well then, lets call Ifrit."

_'Oho! A genius plan. With all of us together we can achieve anything! Mwaha!'_

_'Indeed Love. Together we are stronger than the sum of our parts'_

_'Ara, little Ifrit. I have so missed that child.'_

I nodded with a grin. If it's now, I can handle Ifrits power. It won't be like last time either as he has already acknowledged me.

"Free me, hearth of origin, as one who longs for comfort and warmth, I call you to me, to embrace and banish. Bring your wrath so I may temper those flames. IFRIT!"

The surroundings swiftly grew hot and the air began to haze. I was unaffected as Garuda and Leviathan kept me cool but I could see that Ifrits theatric tendencies were still going strong.

_'I have slept for a thousand years! Who DARES to awaken the might...'_

_'Ara ara, still so cute little Ifrit.'_

_'Oho! This entrance is inspired. Rejoice! For one such as I approves of such antics. Mwaha!'_

_'Tch! Great, both idiots are now here, interfering with my quality time with Syl and Levi.'_

Silence. I feel for you Ifrit, of all the people who could summon you. You get the ones who aren't impressed.

_'Ahem… My contactor syl, be grateful. For the great Inferno, the raging flames, the almight...'_

_'Arara, Ifrit is still speaking like that hmm?'_

_'...the fearsome and devilish..'_

_'So cute.'_

_'Haaaaaaa.' Ifrit sighs 'It's good to be back, big sis. Syl, nice to see you again. You too Titan. Garuda…..yeah.'_

Poor Ifrit. Id be happy to let him do his thing but Leviathan never lets him. She takes a rather inordinate amount of pleaseure in dousing his flames so to speak.

"It's good to have you back Ifrit. That makes everyone now." I said, smiling fondly.

_'Ah, I look forward to our new adventure. We shall rain fire upon the foolish mortals of this world and they will know true terr...'_

_'Ara, Ifrit needs to stop being so cute, Big Sister just wants to eat you up.'_

_'...I look forward to working with you all again.'_

The scary thing is. I'm not sure if Leviathan is being genuine or not. All my elementals seem to have some quirks. If anything, dramatics aside, Ifrit is the most 'Normal' of the lot.

Ifrits connection is already nearly solid. Of all my Elements he is the one that is purely offensive in nature. I can imbue a potent flame to my weapon and use it to augment the attacks I make. I can do this with my fists or my glaive. I was never able to project or fire elemental attacks at range due to limitations on my magic in my last life. But already I am nearly halfway back to my previous peak. By the time I hit level 3 I will be in unfamiliar territory so I can hopefully try some new things.

There were legends among my people of Elementalist being able to almost embody their contracted elements but those were merely legends. I might find a way to bring out even more of my powers with time though. And as an Elf and Adventurer I have plenty of time to try things out apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to head back up and rest for the remainder of the day. I took a quick look and collected the drop items from the Infant dragon, some hide and a large claw. I think the claw might be big enough to make a new Glaive blade but i'm not sure. Ill need to ask a smith. I can use the hide to reinforce my current armor. Maybe replace the ant carapace.

The drops were rather big, but I brought a large sack in my backpack for such an occasion. I might need to think about hiring a supporter but for now, I'm happy with my current situation.

One thing I noticed is that stats at level 2 are worth twice what they are at level 1. 1 point of strength at level 2 is worth 2 at level 1. The difference a level makes is immense. I imagine this trend will continue as well at level 3, being 3 times that of a point at level 1.

Now that I am level 2 I will register as a full adventurer with the guild. I will claim that my goddess is situated outside Orario and that I travelled here to earn some Valis and attempt to level up to 3. After that I will apply to Loki and hope she is comfortable accepting me knowing my origin. Gaia said I was free to join a Familia and even encouraged it, but she warned me of some Gods I should avoid. Freya being one of them.

Freya is the top Familia at the moment and apparently she mostly accepts male adventurers. Loki is something of the opposite taking mostly female adventurers. Being a female Elf It shouldn't draw too much suspicion if I apply to Loki but not Freya.

My Skill, [Champion of Gaia] is merely the icing on the cake, it would allow Loki the opportunity to overtake Freya as number one. The only downside is that if the Loki Familia sees a massive growth in power after I join it will make the whole thing rather suspicious. It will be unavoidable really, I was going to attract attention regardless of how I handle it.

I quickly made my way back up to the city. My newfound speed and strength were exhilarating as it allowed me to make the journey in around a half hour, even taking combat into consideration. I would begin from the 11th floor from now on. Hopefully I could reach the 18th floor by the time I was ready to level again. I would need to face another challenge to level and it seemed that perhaps a mutant monster or floor boss would be required for that.

I registered with the Guild immediately after returning. Thankfully they didn't need a registered familia in their own records for that. I explained that Gaia was a goddess who liked to wander around and I would have to routinely leave Orario to get my status updated. Thankfully a level 2 adventurer was a commodity they weren't willing to alienate so they were fairly accommodating. Especially once I explained I was attempting to Level up to 3 soon enough. I explained that my goddess was fairly lax and only kept members in the familia when they were young or fairly weak.

The guild basically understood that when I levelled up to 3 I would become a free agent so to speak and were all too happy to help me out.

I made a hefty sum this time around as an Infant Dragon was considered a mini Rex so I decided to take the drops to a smith they recommended from Hephaestus Familia.

The smith in question was delighted to get an order and was happy to accomodate me when I requested specific designs. I utilised the drops from the Infant Dragon, requesting thigh-high scale and hide boots, full length fingerless gauntlets and a full scale and leather breastplate. I asked that it be light and form fitting without being restrictive. She was able to utilise the claw to make a new glaive for me also.

Due to Leviathan I needed no potions of any kind except some mana potions to replenish magic if I ever needed it. I decided to keep 10 of them on me at all times. Any more would just be a burden to carry.

The order would take around a day to complete so I could pick it up at noon the next day and still have time to break it in in the dungeon.

With nothing else to do and daylight to burn, I made my way to a tavern for some food. There was a nice place not too far from the dungeon that served food all day after noon. A meal and something to drink might be a nice way to unwind after my recent grind. I spend over a full week doing nothing but fighting so a chance to unwind would be nice.

"Welcome to the Hostess of Fertility nya. Would you like a menu nya?"

I smiled at the cat girl who greeted me, she looked rather young but I have learned to not judge age on just appearances in this world. The Pallum race alone made this lesson abundantly clear.

"Thank you, i'll take a mead as well. Do you have something light on the menu, a salad or a soup would be nice."

She nodded enthusiastically. "We have both nya"

I smiled, she was adorable "Then I'll order both"

"That'll be 400 valis total nya"

I sat down at the bar itself. I choose a corner spot as it gave a good view of the entire bar and well, I like to people watch in my downtime.

After a few minutes I was approached by another waitress, an elf this time. She was carrying my soup and a mead.

"Here's your order Miss." She said, placing the order in front of me.

"Ah, thank you." I smiled my thanks, eager to dig in.

After a few seconds I noticed she was watching me rather intently. I was getting rather nervous.

"Can I help you?" I asked at last.

"You are polite, for an elf. Arnya mentioned you were very nice to her."

I blinked in surprise "Pardon?"

"It's rare for an Elf to speak politely to other races. Our kind tend to look down on others as inferior."

I was bemused, to say the least. "I must not be a very good Elf then."

That got a smile from her "You seem better than most, truth be told."

I looked at her thoughtfully. "I haven't interacted with many Elves at all to be truthful. I wasn't born in the Forests."

She blinked in surprise. "There arent many born outside of the forest. Most elves return to give birth. The only exception being.."

I nodded grimly, recalling my lessons on this world from Gaia "Slaves. I'm not sure what my situation was exactly. I'm reluctant to ask my Goddess for any details."

She looked regretful "I'm sorry to bring up something painful."

I shook my head "It's fine, I don't know the situation in any case. I may have just been orphaned on the way back to the forests or something. I was with my Familia from as far back as I can recall. It's all I know and It's all I need to know."

She smiled "It sounds like you have a good Familia."

I smirked "Lady Gaia is a wandering soul. She rarely stays put in one place for too long. But she has a tendency to care for lost children. She will care for them until they come of age or are strong enough to fend for themselves."

The other Elf looked thoughtful at that. "An interesting Goddess. I thought most gods had chosen to reside within Orario. I am aware of a few who settled elsewhere, but to hear that a Goddess chose to wander the land is unusual."

I nodded "She is at that." I bowed to her slightly "My name is Syl by the way, Syl Darian."

"Ryu Lionne" she bowed back. "I will leave you to your meal. Please enjoy."

I smiled as she left, it was nice to interact with the people here. This world had so many powerful individuals that they were almost made ordinary. This Ryu lady was certainly strong, stronger than me currently at any rate. A woman that powerful working as a waitress. Although the others working here were also rather powerful if my senses were not lying to me.

'_Oho! Your senses are as sharp as ever child. The staff at this lovely tavern are indeed rather powerful. Well above the averages set from my observations so far. How exciting! Mwaha!'_

'_Indeed, the air around that Elf was rather potent. Such a beautiful feeling. Ahh! So many choices, it's unfair!'_

'_Ara, Garuda, cheating is bad yes? You shouldn't do that.'_

'_Ugh! I'm sorry Levi, it's just so abundant you know. So many beautiful women, so strong and powerful. It's enough to drive me to distraction! Don't leave me!'_

Thankfully it seemed Ifrit wasn't quite ready to draw any attention his way and remained silent. I could only hope beyond hope that Garuda would never get her claws into the women of Orario, they weren't quite ready for that.

I finish up my meal and take an hour to unwind with a few mugs of mead. Thankfully my tolerance was still quite high, thanks to Leviathan, who would be able to take care of any hangovers coming my way as well.

As I was leaving the Tavern I passed by a group of adventurers making to enter. I would have ignored them but my attention was drawn to one in particular. A girl around my own age, 14 or 15, blonde with something of a dead fish expression that she somehow managed to make endearing.

'_Oh my, oh my! This one is amazing. The wind, the air around her. Oh Syl, please. Can we keep her!'_

'_Ara, so soon.'_

I was too busy trying to shut out the voices in my head,'_Oho! That's concerning!', _that I didn't notice at first how the girl was also staring back at me.

I tried to play it off as slightly tipsy behaviour and carry on my way when I was suddenly grabbed onto.

And when I say grabbed I mean grabbed. Someone decided to take advantage of my less than aware state to place a hand on my ass and was slowly reaching the other towards my chest.

"Eh" I stared rather vacantly for a minute at the offending hand. I probably would have just froze up entirely if not for someone coming to my rescue.

The blonde from before had whacked my attacker, a small petite redhaired woman, on the head.

"Ouch, Aiz. Was there any reason to be so rough. I was just sampling is all. Sampling"

I looked on, still shocked.

"No touching" the blonde, Aiz, said in monotone "She didn't like it. Bad Goddess"

'_What is she, a dog?' Ifrit muttered._

'_Mmm, she clearly wants to hump, so maybe?'_

Thanks to Ifrit and Garuda I was broken from my stupor. I did the only thing I could think of in my half drunken state. I ran. Like the wind at that.

'_I'm not sure how I feel about you using my powers to run FROM a horney goddess. That should be the type of thing you run to, Syl.'_

'_Ara, Garuda. Syl is still a novice to these types of things, you know. She should start lower and work her way up to Goddess, yes?'_

'_Ah true, walk before you sprint I suppose.'_

"Please stop talking." I prayed as I ran, mortified.

'_Oho! Syl child. You should never run from an encounter you know. I'm sure with some technique you could make up the difference in level and overcome such an obstacle. Mwaha!'_

"Please stop!"

'_Fleeing in such an uncouth manner. However shall you demonstrate your ability to dominate over such insects if you cannot even slay one woman!'_

'_Oddly enough, I agree with Ifrit. Although in this case our definition of the word 'Slay' may differ' sighed Garuda._

I want to die. And I want to take you all with me.

Needless to say, the unnecessary commentary continued on for quite a while. New plan, simply sleep it off, and pretend it never happened. Agreed?

'_Oho! No..'_

'_Ara, your so cute when flustered, Syl.'_

'_Mmm, your embarrassed look adds to the appeal.'_

'_...my condolences.'_

Tomorrow, the dungeon will BURN!

'_Advisable..'_

Thanks Ifrit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were spent in a haze of destruction. I had a mild case of ABSOLUTE RAGE, to work out and decided beating the stuffing out of everything in the dungeon was the way to go about it. Thankfully by the time I awoke, the day after the unspeakable event happened, my armor and weapon were ready to go to work.

I spent about a day on average working on each floor. Ensuring I could handle the monsters without Issue before moving on. My pace was fairly consistent and with all four elementals now together it was easy enough going for the first few floors after floor 11.

Floor 15 was my first true challenge after the encounter with the Infant Dragon. They were easy enough on their own or in smaller groups but in large packs they were hard to handle. Which made this a perfect floor to grind.

My stats began to see a bit of growth after reaching this floor again and I decided to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

I had also discovered a new skill had appeared after I levelled up previously. [Elemental Resistance], it was apparently tied to my four elements and basically did what you would expect. I could resist elemental damage up to a certain point. This was boosted further by Leviathan so I had a fairly solid defence all around with this new skill. I could shrug off a lot of the purely elemental attacks that some monsters were throwing at me. The hellhounds flames were a bit toasty but nothing I couldn't handle.

I really wanted to be around level 3 before I reached the 18th floor.

All in all it took around 2 weeks from the time I first levelled up to where I reached the 17th floor. I wanted to have the best chance of maximising my stats before levelling but it was truly difficult. Once again my Strength and Endurance stats simply seemed to stop levelling up. I maxed the other three like last time.

* * *

**Syl Darian - Level 2 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 912[S] ¦ 2747[S]

END 867[A] ¦ 2545[A]

DEX 999[S] ¦ 2997[S]

AGI 999[S] ¦ 2997[S]

MAG 999[S] ¦ 2997[S]

Champion of Gaia [G], Call of the Fey [F],

Hunter [I], Elemental Resistance [I]

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water], Ifrit [Fire]

* * *

I still feel amazingly powerful though regardless of whether I maxed them or not. As such I can only forge onwards. Today I aim to challenge myself. I doubt I could manage to solo the Monster Rex on this floor, even if it has spawned. The plan is to make my way deeper and hopefully I can find something.

As it turns out though, my luck is the worst. I was nearing the end of the floor when I heard it screams and shouts. Accompanied by a tremendous roar of rage.

I leapt into action, making my way to the entrance to the 18th floor. There I saw a small party of adventurers, hedged into a corner by the rex. It was obvious that they were trapped, they had an injured that they bravely refused to leave behind.

Enhancing my speed to it's limits I leaped and attacked the Rex from behind, striking at it's neck as hard as I could, Ifrits fire was burning brightly as I swung and did a decent amount of damage to the Rex.

"Take your friend and run!" I shouted at the terrified adventurers.

All but one of them left with the wounded. A woman in her twenties seemed reluctant to leave.

"What about you?!" she yelled.

I smiled, who said chivalry is dead "I'll be fine for now, If it's too much for me I can run away, i'm confident in my speed." I ducked, parrying the Rex's blow with the flat of my glaive.

"Ill see if I can find help then!" she yelled, running towards the 18th floor. Hopefully she could find a high level group. In case things went south.

I traded blows with the Rex for a few minutes, testing the waters. All in all, it seemed rather average. It's strength was a league above mine but it's defence and speed were mediocre at best. In a battle of attrition I would probably win. The only thing is, the Rex's monstrous regeneration. I blew it's damn hand off and it regrew it like it was nothing.

I was in for a long fight at this rate. I would need to attack some vital point, my current damage was nowhere near enough to put this thing down.

"Wow, she's not doing too badly."

I risked a glance over and saw that a group of spectators had arrived. It looked like a rather high level group if their equipment was anything to go by.

"Mm, she is holding out well. Although, at the rate she's going, she will tire out before the Rex will." A Pallum spoke up this time.

"Un, she lacks the damage needed to take it out effectively. Still it's impressive to take on a Rex alone, regardless of the level."

I drowned out the noise. I needed to focus on taking the beast out. That, plus the fact that I was beginning to feel a bit different. Throughout the fight this feeling was steadily growing stronger, like I was stronger, but not at the same time.

'_Hey guys, do you feel a bit weird, all of a sudden.'_

'_Oho! Now that you mention it, I feel stronger? No, I feel a closer connection I think? It's strange indeed! Mwaha!'_

'_Ara, I wasn't sure if I should speak up, I thought it was my own excitement acting up.'_'

'_Bah, our power is simply growing. Soon my fires will burn brighter than the pits of hell itself..'_

'_..So cute..huhu..'_

'Focus up guys, what do you think is going on.' I felt the growth in my connection too. It was as if my bond with them was being refined as I fought with the Rex.

'_Well, I think it's likely that you have gone past your previous limits in regards to how much of our power you could bear. In your last life you were close to achieving more but your life was cut short. But now, right now, you've surpassed where you once stood as an elementalist.'_

A decades work, surpassed in less than a month. I should probably feel bad. But I don't.

'_Oho! To be capable of drawing on more of our power. As expected of the one I chose to contract with. Mwaha!'_

'_Ara, indeed. It hasn't happened in centuries, from what I can recall.'_

This world is bullshit. The falna is bullshit. I'm probably bullshit too now that I think about it.

So how do I do this? The Rex swung it's fist towards me. I quickly flipped back to catch the wall.

'_You merely call for us. The words will come as they will.'_

Okay, not helpful. But ill give it a shot.

"Hear me, Garuda!"

The moment the words left my mouth I felt a compulsion. Words were forming that I had never heard.

"Wielder of the Howling Eye! Gale Burst!" As I spoke, a whirling vortex gathered at the tip of my glaive. Upon finishing, a compressed burst of wind issued forth, the counter force was enough for my feet to cave in the dungeon wall a bit.

The burst hit the rex dead in the chest, launching it across the room, where it collapsed against the opposing wall.

"Holy shit! That was awesome! Was that magic?!" A tanned girl spoke excitedly.

"I don't think so, it looked like a skill maybe? There was no magic circle." Another girl, her twin apparently, said with a confused look.

"It was neither, she appears to have some type of contracted spirit. The spirits have the magic while the girl feeds them magic power." A green haired Elf spoke up.

"Interesting, wind magic, spirits." Muttered a blonde haired girl. Wait, thats the girl from before! With the handsy redhead!

'_Ara, Small world indeed. Fufu!'_

Not the time. I focused back on the Rex. It was slowly repairing the damage I caused but I could see the exposed core in it's chest. An opportunity it seems.

'_Oho! Syl child. Call upon my strength. This mass of rock will crumble before my majesty! Mwaha!'_

I nodded, fully willing to use anything at all to end this.

"Feel me, Titan!"

Like before, the words came automatically. The effect however, was vastly different.

"Behold the navel of the earth! Mountain Buster!"

My body became heavy. My glaive, weighed upon my hand. However, I lifted it, and swung. I could feel my bones creak, the ground shook. That slow, unstoppable force, it was intoxicating, and terrifying.

The Rex crumbled with a roar. It's body rapidly disintegrating. Thankfully it was over. Using those two attacks left me rather drained, I think I will need to take the Mage Development ability after this, to help with the drain.

"That. was. AWESOME!" I was jolted from my post battle bliss by one of the twins, vibrating in place next to me.

"A-ah, thank you." I stuttered out. What is going on with me lately. I know i'm not the most sociable of people but I really need to learn how to react to people better. I miss Ryu, she was at least calm enough for me to talk with.

"Hey, how did you do that hmm? Was that a skill, magic? Or is Riveria right, was it a spirit?"

This girl needs to learn about personal space. I feel oppressed.

'_Ara, what a delightful young thing.'_

'_Mmm, she has a certain appeal. Lacking in certain areas but making up for it with youthful exuberance.'_

Garuda, seriously. I worry.

Turning to the girl. "Ah, I guess spirits works. Although technically they would be called Elementals."

The green haired Elf appeared next to me out of nowhere. "Elementals you say? Another name for Spirits perhaps, two of them contracted with one girl. It's amazing. They provide you with magic and in turn you provide them with a medium"

I backed away a little. Personal space people, an Elf should understand this!

"Umm, something like that, yes."

"Wind spirit. Interesting." A soft voice spoke from behind me.

I whipped around. That blonde girl, Aiz if I recall. I pointed to her in a panic.

"You!" my finger trembled "That redhead! Bad touch!"

'_...that was precious.'_

'_Pffft.'_

Silence reigned. Aiz blinked for a bit before comprehension seemed to come.

"Ah" she said, plopping her fist against her palm "Loki misses your butt. But I told her she cant have it."

The silence, oh god the silence. If I weren't so damn tired right now, I would be tempted to run back to my Inn Room. The item drops be damned.

"Hmph, Aiz" a Dwarf spoke up "Elaborate, please."

I shook my head, no elaboration required.

"Loki molested this one a few weeks back" the Pallum spoke up. "She took off running before we could apologise for her behaviour. I assume Loki was,,,regretful in a sense."

Aiz nodded. "She wanted to touch more"

It hit me all of a sudden. That was Loki, as in the Loki whose familia I wanted to join. The one whos nature I planned on taking advantage of. The one who now apparently wants my butt.

'_...small world, indeed.'_

'_My condolences.'_

Maybe more fire will solve this, Ifrit?

'_Fire solves all things'_

"Ugh, Miss?" one of the twins spoke up "You look kinda pale. You feeling alright? Maybe Riveria should take a look at you."

I shook my head slowly, my despair clearly written on my face. "No, it's not that. It's just...you guys are Loki Familia?" nods all around "And the redheaded grabass was the Goddess Loki?" more nods.

I wanted to cry. I needed to join Loki's familia, The Loki who wanted my butt, it cant be stressed enough, for the best chance of conquering the dungeon, none came close really aside from Freya, who was a big no-no according to Gaia.

"Thats unfortunate." I sighed.

Lokis Familia exchanged a lot of confused looks. They turned to me curiously.

"Well, see, the thing is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Syl Darian - Level 3 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 0[I] ¦ 2857[C]

END 0[I] ¦ 2651[D]

DEX 0[I] ¦ 2997[C]

AGI 0[I] ¦ 2997[C]

MAG 0[I] ¦ 3199[C]

Champion of Gaia [D], Call of the Fey [C],

Hunter [G], Elemental Resistance [G],

Mage [I],

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water], Ifrit [Fire]

* * *

"I see" Finn, the pallum and captain of Loki Familia. "So you were going to apply to Loki Familia after leaving your current one."

I had joined the Loki Familia at their camp outside the town on the 18th floor. They wanted to apologise for my, event, with Loki and offered shelter and food as recompense. I was quite happy to accept.

"Yes, once I hit level 3 I was meant to apply to another Familia, my goddess recommended Loki's as you are the most active in the dungeon along with Freya. It would afford me the most opportunities to venture lower into the dungeon. She said Freya Familia might not be the best fit for me in that regard"

Finn and Riveria nodded, looking a bit solemn.

"Indeed, Freya familia is the number one, however we are probably better suited for you." Finn said, smiling weakly "Freya Familia is primarily male, so it might not be a comfortable environment."

I nodded "Yeah, that was the plan anyway. Until, well, that incident a few weeks back. I didn't realise that was Loki at the time, she took me by surprise."

Aiz spoke up "Loki is a pervert. But you can just smack her and it's fine."

I sweatdropped at that "Is that really fine?"

The whole group nodded firmly.

"She needs a firm hand at times, but she is mostly harmless." Tione spoke up.

"She's a thirsty bitch but nobody would let her do anything if they didn't want to. She can be a bit handsy but isn't quite at the level of being dangerous." Tiona added.

I was a bit relieved. Id heard some of the Gods were a bit, rapey, so I was worried that might be the case with Loki after what happened.

It honestly wasn't that bad in hindsight, it took me by surprise and I reacted badly, but she merely grabbed my ass. It's not like I should change my life plans because of a rather mild case of sexual harassment.

'_See love, thats the spirit. If it helps you should return the favour, even the playing field.'_

Actually comparatively, Loki is rather mild compared to the terror living in my head. I have it on good authority that the wind feels, everything!

'_It's not like I can help it, it's my nature to rub up against everything. Id rather be able to choose you know? You know how many fat ugly men i have sized up in my time? Do you?!'_

Suppressing the Images. I turned to the twins."Thats good to know, for a minute there I was becoming worried."

Riveria gave a sympathetic smile "I assure you, should you choose to apply, Loki is generally only a minor hazard."

That was, reassuring? "I see. Is this the return leg or are you all delving deeper than this?"

"We are returning" Finn said "It was a short enough trip for us, only a day long but we decided to stop here for lunch. We will depart once everyone has finished eating. You are welcome to come with us if you wish."

I smiled "Thank you, i'd like that."

He nodded, "Excellent, we will depart in around a half hour so take your time."

He and some of the other left, leaving Aiz and the twins with me.

"Your wind spirit" Aiz began "What is it called?"

I cocked my head "Garuda, why do you ask?"

'_Oh, is this it, love at first sight. Ahnn she looks so cute. Although, feeling her this closely...she feels familiar, no, not familiar...similar? Somehow? Ah, what a complex beauty. Lets keep her Syl.'_

Ignoring that blatant pervert for a minute.

"I was curious" Aiz states "Felt, comforting"

'_Thats right, let this big sister take care of you.'_

'_Ara, cheating again? And so soon, i'm heartbroken.'_

'_Nugh! I'm sorry, Levi. You know me, my love knows no bounds!'_

'_Oho! What a ferocious one-track mind you possess Garuda! You impress me to no end! Mwaha!'_

'_...'_

"Garuda does like you" I smile "She says you feel similar in a way."

Aiz's eyes widened slightly at that, before giving a small smile.

The twins took in our conversation quietly for a while. But apparently Tiona, the more energetic of the two, was bursting to ask something of her own.

"Hey, what about the other spirit? The second one you called for? Tidus or something right? What kind of spirit is that?"

'_Oho! A cultured woman if I have ever seen one! Excellent taste in elementals! Mwaha!'_

I leaned back a little as she had shoved her face directly up to my own.

"That was Titan" I said "An earth Elemental. Garuda is a wind Elemental. I'm not sure if they count as Spirits exactly. But it's probably similar."

Tione nodded. "All spirits seem to have an elemental aspect, so either works. Although it's rather surprising to see a person contract with two of them."

I consider it for a minute, meh. They will find out soon enough as it stands.

"Four." I said.

Tione looked confused at that.

"I have four elementals contracted."

Silence reigned supreme once more.

"Four you say?" A suddenly present Riveria scared the crap out of me. That intense look in her eyes, she's dangerous. "What others, if I might ask?"

"Er, well. Garuda and Titan are wind and earth. Leviathan is water and Ifrit is fire."

Riveria stared at me, like I was a piece of meat. Honestly i'm not sure if Loki is the true danger of this Familia anymore.

'_Ara, what an intense woman. So much fun.'_

'_..women are all scary..'_

You know Ifrit, I agree. As a woman even, I agree.

The others seemed suitably impressed by that revelation as well.

"Wow, can you show us the others? Those attacks I mean, they were awesome. I bet the other attacks will be even better yeah?" Tiona begged.

'_Ohooo?'_

I shook my head. "Thats probably not a good idea. I'm not sure about Leviathan but Ifrit tends to be harder for me to handle. I'm not sure it would be safe to use yet. I only tried to call Garuda and Titan for the first time against that Monster Rex. I need more experience before I try and do the same with the others. It took a lot out of me."

Riveria nodded in approval "It's a good thing to know your limits, recklessness has no place in the dungeon."

Saying that, i'm pretty sure I was being reckless earlier, but whatever.

"Alright everyone, lets get ready to move up soon! Moving out in 15 minutes." Fin shouted.

That set everyone off and any conversation was quickly derailed. With the current group we managed to hit the city in record time. I was worried about being left behind but apparently, having maxed my speed stats twice and being boosted by Garuda I was quite fast, even among a group as high levelled as these were.

From what I gathered, Finn was level 6, Riveria and Gareth, the dwarf, were level 5, approaching level 6. Tione, Tiona and Aiz were all level 4 and had a ways to go to level 5. Aiz was apparently approaching 15 years of age, being level 4 at that age was quite an achievement for the people of this world. The amazonian twins were 15, the same as me.

The people of this world hardly ever maxed out their stats, it could take years to just get your stats to rank C, around 600 or so per level, to qualify for advancement. My skill [Champion of Gaia] made it so that I had a much easier time of it, all things considered. However it would also benefit others once I joined a Familia, so I could spread the love a bit.

My being as fast as I am raised some eyebrows so I ended up explaining that Garuda boosted my speed quite a bit and that my Dexterity and Agility were very high per level.

Satisfied for now, they didn't ask any more questions as we made it to the city. I was a bit anxious about meeting with Loki but I could only hope she was accepting of the situation.

* * *

"Gimme that butt!" A goddess was currently chasing me around a hall filled with people watching the current spectacle.

"Never!" I screamed. I turned to glare at the happy spectators "I changed my mind. Nothing is worth this much of a hazard."

"Now now" Finn said smiling, holding up his hands peacefully "let's not be hasty. That much could be considered a 'welcome home' from Loki"

I raised an eyebrow "Then why isn't she grabassing anyone else?!"

He pointed behind me.

I turned to see Aiz holding Loki by the scruff of her neck, all the while smoothly rebuffing any attempts Loki made at feeling her up. By bonking her on the head.

"Ah, fair enough." I acquiesced.

'_At least she's honest in her desires!'_

Silence, pervert, the adults are speaking.

I turned to the Goddess, still held aloft by Aiz.

"Er, Goddess Loki" she perked up, squinty eyes flashing somehow "I was hoping to.."

"Yes" she interrupted "Anything for you and that ass!"

"Thats nice" I started again "But like I said I was hoping to ask if.."

"No problem" She said "If it's in my power, and most things are, I will do it. Just gimme that booty."

So many regrets right now. I had somehow, unknowingly, reached the door by the time I felt someone grab my shoulder. Turned around I could only glare at a happily smiling Tiona.

"You just stay right there" she smiled, not acknowledging my meagre protests. "Oi, Loki. This one wants to join the Familia. She's a new level 3 and we just witnessed her solo kill the Rex on floor 17."

'_Thats one way to silence a room I suppose.'_

'_Ara, this cutey cuts to the quick.'_

The assorted members of Loki Familia seemed to look at me with renewed Interest. I didn't realise killing that Rex was such a feat. It seemed like the most assured way to Level up to me at the time, but perhaps it was overkill?

"So what your saying is" Loki spoke quietly "That not only does she possess a killer ass, but apparently even boss monsters have died trying to cop a feel." She shivered "Thats quite the potent posterior."

So, many, regrets.

'_Her love for behinds has reached an obscene level. Truly a goddess in the flesh, a woman worth learning from.'_

Silver lining I suppose. At least Garuda can't molest me.

A quick rustle of wind passed behind me. Proving me wrong.

'_You poor naive thing.'_

'_Ara, isn't it all fine in the end. We are part of you anyway. Garuda encomposses you, I flow within you. Isn't it fine.'_

'_O-oho?! I'm not sure I approve...mwaha..'_

'_..condolences..'_

While I was being horrified by certain revelations, I had apparently left my guard down. Sensing blood, Loki struck with all the lethality one would expect from a seasoned pervert.

Arms around me in a far too familiar fashion, she gently whispered in my ear.

"I'm won't let you go now, you know" she moved her hands, patting my back comfortingly with one hand while moving the other downwards to grab my ass. "Shhh, just relax and let it happen."

I froze up again. I'm not sure what it is about this woman. It's probably a similar reaction to when a prey is faced with its natural predator. I was helpless. Luckily I had a savior in the form of Aiz, who once again picked Loki up by the back of the neck and held her aloft.

"Bad Loki" she said "Bad touch."

I could honestly kiss her right now. Aiz was a true Hero, in every sense of the word.

"Right, regrets, many" I managed to stutter out "Er, wanted to join, Bad Touch Familia. Yes? No? No touching though. Nope."

That went on for a little bit. My mind was too frazzled to really cope with stringing a proper sentence together.

"Someone save the poor girl" sighed Riveria "Loki, as Tiona said, she wants to join, although I think that particular desire is fleeting rather quickly. Accept her quickly and keep your hands to yourself."

Finn nodded "She will make a valuable addition to the Familia. She is powerful for a level 3, especially so for a newly ranked level 3. There is no real need for a trial in terms of her ability. And you can check her background via the Falna yourself."

Loki nodded seriously, seemingly all business now. "Very well then, Syl will join me in my bedroom so I can check over her Falna. We will need complete privacy, so if you hear any strange noises coming from there, ignore it, it's probably nothing."

I shook my head quickly. Begging with my eyes for someone, anyone, to save me.

Riveria seemed to anticipate that. Eyes flashing ominously she spoke up "I believe I should join you. To ensure you keep your hands to yourself of course. Although I am curious as to what her Falna will state in regards to the Elementals she wields."

Ah crap, this one was dangerous too. Turning to Aiz, tears streaming now. I implored, begged. My hero, save me.

"I will come" she said resolutely, determined. "There will be no bad touch."

I nodded fiercely, my life depends on you Aiz!

""Tsk!"" Oi, there were two noises there, dangerous women. At least try to mask your desires!

'_Ara, what fun people you found Syl. I'm looking forward to getting to know them.'_

'_Umm, this goddess flaunts her nature openly. So beautifully honest with her desires. That Elf is not bad also.'_

'_Oho! I will remain steadfast child! These temptations are nothing to my mighty self! Mwaha!'_

'_Oh cram it, you old fossil.'_

'_...solidarity..hold strong...against crazy women..'_

Thank you Ifrit. I will, so long as Aiz does not forsake me.

I firmly grabbed Aiz's hand "Don't leave me alone with them, under any circumstances."

She nodded resolutely, one hand in mine, the other on her sword. Such a darling.


	6. Chapter 6

After some mild wrestling and some not so mild threats, we had finally gotten around to checking my Falna.

"Hmm, this is weird" Loki said seriously, "You are weird Syl, very weird."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not sure if I should really apologise in this situation.

"Oh don't apologise" she said firmly, smacking my ass in the process "With a derriere as delightful as that you can afford to be weird."

I did this, me, with my decisions. "So can you read it?"

"Oh I can, yep. Quite the story too. Weird as all hell though, considering. But I like weird in any case so it's more fun this way."

"Ah" I whispered "So what do you think?"

"About?" she asked.

"Err, me joining your Familia" I said, beginning to dread the answer. Yes or no. Both were rather awful prospects at this point.

"Oh Syl" she said softly, "I told you earlier, I'm not letting you go. You would be a great addition to the Familia. You are more powerful than your level tells, you could probably go toe to toe with some level 4's I know. Additionally that skill of yours, will be huge for us. I might finally be able to topple that bitch Freya. So yeah," she said while biting her thumb "your mine now."

She quickly took control of my Falna. I was a bit surprised truthfully, as much as I hoped Loki would take me in, a little part of feared that I was simply too much of a risk for her to let me join. At least now I don't have to worry about being captured and dissected by a curious God. Although Riveria is still a candidate with those looks she keeps throwing my way.

"Hmm, check to see if you can still update your Falna for me please" Loki purred in my ear.

"Eep. Ahem. Falna" I swear, this woman will be the death of me.

* * *

**Syl Darian - Level 3 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 12[I] ¦ 2893[E]

END 8[I] ¦ 2675[E]

DEX 21[I] ¦ 3060[D]

AGI 23[I] ¦ 3066[D]

MAG 45[I] ¦ 3334[D]

Champion of Gaia [D], Call of the Fey [C],

Hunter [G], Elemental Resistance [G],

Mage [I],

Garuda [Wind], Titan [Earth], Leviathan [Water], Ifrit [Fire]

* * *

"Ah, yeah. Still works" I mumbled out, mortified that I let her get to me again.

"Oh, she can see her own Falna?" Riveria asked?

Loki smirked "She can 'update' her own falna"

Riveria, stop looking at me like that. I won't taste good you know.

"That, would be amazingly useful" Riveria muttered, pausing to think "Can she update others?"

Loki seemed to consider it for a few seconds before a wolfish grin appeared. "Lets test that shall we?" she turned to Aiz "Aiz would you do the honors?"

Aiz nodded solemnly. Turning around she bared her back, thankfully she had no need to undress in order to update her status, which, if Lokis pout was anything to go off, was the reason for her particular style of dress.

I wasn't too sure what to do so I simply placed my hand on Aiz's back and whispered the command.

And it worked! What the hell.

I honestly wasn't expecting that to happen on the first try, or at all to be honest.

"Err, it worked, but you might need to check Loki. It seems one my abilities has affected her status."

* * *

**Aiz Wallenstein - Level 4 **

**Current Stats ¦ Total Power**

STR 367[F] ¦ 5166[D]

END 301[F] ¦ 4625[E]

DEX 773[B] ¦ 7972[B]

AGI 745[B] ¦ 7896[B]

MAG 782[B] ¦ 7302[B]

Avenger, Ariel, Hunter [G],

Swordswoman [H], Abnormal Resistance [G]

*[Champion of Gaia]*

* * *

Loki immediately checked on Aiz's status before giggling excitedly. "Excellent, so as long as you are in range the effect will take hold immediately."

Riveria pushed up her glasses, "What effect might that be, Loki"

Loki grinned, "It affects the person's growth rate. This is classified information from here on out. Executives only." Riveria and Aiz nodded seriously "Syl here, the beauty that she is, has a Growth type ability that can be shared among those who bear the same Falna. Meaning she can enable our other adventurers to grow at an exponential rate."

Riveria was stunned "How effective is it?"

Loki looked at me questioningly.

"Your call" I said. I was done with being responsible for my own terrifying secrets, let the goddess worry about that crap.

She smirked knowingly, "Syl here may have told a tall tale or two in her time In Orario" I sighed, way to make me out to be the bad guy, "She arrived here just under a month ago." Riveria and Aiz nodded, Loki was going for a dramatic pause it seems.

"As a fresh, level 1! She went from Level 1 to Level 3 in under a month." She was laughing with excitement at the end.

Riveria and Aiz were gobsmacked. There was now an additional hungry expression coming from the last person I expected, Aiz! Not you too!

'_It's all women Syl….all women.'_

Dammit Ifrit, I don't need your words of enlightenment right now.

"So you grow fast?" Aiz whispered somewhat longingly. I nodded. "And you can make me grow fast too?" Again I nodded. In a blur I was dragged halfway to the door before I registered that I was moving.

"Aiz wait!" I yelled.

"Dungeon, now." she said, expression unyielding.

"I'm still topless damn it!" I screamed. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with these people.

"Yeah she is" smirked Loki, openly staring.

Aiz stopped for all of ten seconds to allow me to clothe and arm myself before she began dragging me again.

"You just got back from the dungeon, ya know?" I begged. "It's not going anywhere!"

"Training." She replied. "Need to get stronger."

"Tomorrow is another day, ya know?!"

"But today is now" she spoke, wisdom overflowing "So we go now."

'_Oho! This girl speaks the truth child! Never waste a moment when it could be spent fighting! Mwaha!'_

'_Indeed, despite the crazy females intent. Violence is always the answer.'_

'_Ara, such an adorable child. You have my permission to keep her Syl, Garuda will also be pleased.'_

'_Mhmm, this girls air speaks to me on a primal level. Oh, i want to caress her.'_

Well the voices in my head are no help, the voice of reason being blatantly absent unless you count my own thoughts. Which I do.

"Fine, just" I sighed "Not too long okay, a few hours only."

She nodded. "A few hours it will be. A day at most."

Wait what?

* * *

The next day, that's right, day, I was dragged back to the Manor by a dazzling looking Aiz. How she managed to look so cheerful while maintaining that deaf fish expression I will never know.

The past few hours were spent with Aiz demolishing a floor, asking me to check her status and repeating that on the next floor. She was apparently checking which floor offered the best returns for her effort. We made our way down to the 25th floor by the time I convinced her to go back. I was tired, so very, very tired. Aiz was not.

Aiz managed to gain quite a fair amount of stats just from that single day, at this rate she could probably max her current stats for the level after half a month, this much would have normally taken her a few months in total, so the difference was immense. Although this rate was rather punishing so I hope it doesn't come to that.

Dead on my feet I allowed Aiz to drag me into the hall and sit me near a table. The members present all looked at me with sympathy, although the higher levels also carried interest in there gaze. Apparently Loki had informed the other members of my Skill and its effect.

"Tough day?" Tiona asked, buzzing with excitement.

"That's one way to put it, although 'days' might be more accurate. Apparently sleep is a foreign concept to Aiz." I said, yawning, currently beyond caring if I appeared rude in anyway.

Tiona grinned "Yeah, she gets that way sometimes. Especially when something comes up to motivate her."

I nodded, so they knew. It was expected. "Please don't drag me in there again. I need sleep."

She laughed sheepishly. "I am eager to see what happens but I'll graciously allow you to rest for a bit before then. I think the others want to form up the entire lead group before we try and experiment in any way."

I thanked whatever Gods were available, not Loki.

"I guess that means I can finally steal a few hours of sleep. I should probably head back to the Inn. See you all later."

I made my way for the exit where I was stopped by a determined looking Aiz.

"No running away" she said, fully serious.

I laughed "I'm not, I need sleep so i'm heading back to the Inn."

She cocked her head at that "Inn? You sleep here now."

I blinked owlishly at that. "But I don't have a room."

She held both my hands to her chest, imploringly. "Sleep with me."

Queue the sound of silence.

"Want to try that one again?" I said, very aware of the spectators.

"If you sleep with me, I might get stronger." she said, clueless to the looks she was getting, although the executives seemed to understand her meaning from the way they were clutching their sides.

"I don't think it works like that, Aiz" I said blandly.

'_It 'could' work like that, wouldn't that be interesting?' whispered Garuda._

Silence, inner pervert.

"It might," she said hopefully.

'_It really might'_

Garuda, my sleep deprived mind is no place for you to play around in.

"I.." I wanted to refuse, but that damn puppy dog, dead fish combo is doing a number on my heart right now "Fine. let's just sleep, anywhere is fine."

She actually smiled then, a full on, dazzling, beautiful smile that kinda knocked me through a loop. Gods I need sleep. I always get a tad gay when i'm tired.

The cheering and wolf whistles I heard while I was dragged up the stairs were not appreciated, in any way.

* * *

I awoke the next day, again, day, with some questions at the forefront of my weary mind. How did I end up in this mess? Where are my clothes? Should I have joined another Familia? Where are my clothes, seriously. Who is that hugging me from behind? Why is Loki standing there with a nosebleed? The clothes?

So many questions. Now for answers.

"Loki?" I asked, politely.

"Umhm?" she managed, tilting her head back.

"The hell?" I elaborated, eloquently.

"Ah well, I just came in to wake the two of you, we are going to head to the Hostess for a meal and to celebrate, thought you two would like to come."

"My clothes?" I asked.

"Wasn't me" she shook her head "You were naked when I got here."

"Whos hugging me?"

"Aiz, shes a hugger that one." She said scowling slightly "Except when it comes to me."

"Umm" I nodded, understanding "She would most likely sense a predator sneaking up on her."

"I would" Aiz mumbled, sleepily.

"Aiz?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she managed.

"Why am I naked." I asked, trying to be patient.

"I took your clothes off," She answered, fully innocent of anything wrong with the world.

"Why?"

"Because you were asleep?" she asked more than answered.

"...fair enough" Note to self, don't even bother.

"Well, you two need to get not naked for a bit so we can party. Feel free to get naked during that though, my treat." Loki spoke over her shoulder as she left the room.

'_I like this Familia.'_

'_Ara, at least she didn't molest you this time. Maybe she prefers a harder target, it would have been too easy while you slept.'_

I'm sure Aiz would protect me. I'm her meal ticket after all.

"Ah well, lets get dressed then." I yawned as I fumbled around for my clothes.

By the time I was done, Aiz was already dressed. She had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, she must have been in a rush to get dressed.

'_Oh darling...'_

What.

'_Arara, so cute Syl. So cute.'_

Screw it, not bothering with anyone's crap today, no sir.

Aiz and I made our way down to the hall where we were met with another round of cheers.

Tione and Tiona walked up to us, matching cheshire grins on their faces. "Sooo, how was sleeping with Syl, Aiz?" Tione asked.

"It was good" Aiz nodded, "It felt nice"

Oh dear not Loki. Does she even realise what she says?

'_Perhaps shes craftier than I gave her credit for.'_

"Ohooo. What was nice about it?" Tiona asked with a smirk.

Aiz cocked her head, thinking "Shes soft?"

She's doing this on purpose, isn't she?

'_...Maybe?'_

"Anything else?" grinned Tiona. Dammit you need to stop.

Aiz looked at her hands contemplatively. "It was nice, holding her in my arms."

She has to know right? No one is that dense.

Aiz turned to me, a glint in her eyes, "I want to do it again."

Was silence supposed to loud like this? I could tell that the entire hall full of people were listening in intently. We were getting some interesting looks.

"Is she messing with me or not?!" I whisper-screamed at Tiona. "I can't tell."

Tiona laughed out loud "Don't worry about it, we've known her for nearly 3 years and we still cant tell."

Aiz just stood there, looking confused.

I need a drink.

"Alright Loki Familia!" Loki yelled out, appearing in the room in a red flash "Lets party!"


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke feeling somewhat dizzy, which was weird because usually Leviathan negates any after effects.

'_Ara, I might have forgotten to help out with that last night.'_

Well, that's ominous. I leaned up slightly, suddenly aware of a weight on my stomach. Looking down I could see a comatose Tiona, face down using my stomach as a pillow. To my left was a very naked Tione who was stretched out on the bed next to me. Aiz was curled up on my other side. Thankfully she was dressed, as was I.

I began to worry when the memories of the night before began to drift on in. I remembered drinking, dancing, singing. I apparently got up on a table to sing a few songs from my old world, which went over rather well. I was always a good singer and dancer.

Apparently being a member of Lokis' Familia got you some leeway when it comes to drunken misconduct as the staff from the hostess took it all in stride.

I can't remember much of anything else. I'm pretty sure nothing untoward happened as I'm still clothed, ignoring the naked amazon beside me for now. But blacking out is a first for me.

'_Ara, apologies dear. But I thought you needed to get good and drunk after all thats happened in the past month. You needed a release.'_

I nodded. I wasn't about to blame Leviathan for anything. My elementals had always looked out for me in that regard, even if they liked to tease me now and then.

So nothing bad happened? Garuda?

'_Hmm, you didn't do anything I wouldn't do.'_

That is not reassuring in the slightest.

'_Oho! Worry not child. You merely let loose a bit! It was refreshing to see! Mwaha!'_

A stirring beside me shook me from my thoughts.

"Owwww." moaned Tione. She opened her eyes blearily before looking at me. She somehow managed a shallow grin "So, good night then?"

"I can't remember." I said, trying to dig out any memories.

She laughed "That's usually the first sign of a good night." She sat up stretching. Taking a look at the mess of bodies around her she whistled.

"And that's the second sign of a good night" she grinned at me, winking "Look at you, barely here 2 days and already a harem in the works."

I laughed softly, no energy for embarrassment at all. "I don't think Loki would appreciate me stealing you all away from her."

Tione laughed "Well, after last night, you probably have a few suitors from both sexes after you. So I wouldn't be surprised."

A small amount of panic was rising "Last night? What do you mean."

She grinned "I think you captured a lot of hearts with that voice of yours. There aren't many who sing here in our Familia and none who sing quite like you do."

Oh, well I knew I was singing last night so that wasn't a surprise. I don't think my singing was all that impressive though, especially if I was that drunk.

"Trust me" she said, catching my scepticism "You definitely captured people's attention last night." she grinned again, looking behind me "Aiz was particularly impressed."

I just nodded, resolving to deal with whatever the hell 'that' meant at a later time. I tried to extricate myself from the pile of bodies.

I was less than successful as both Tiona and Aiz began to stir around the same time. Aiz slowly sat up, stretching. She turned to take in the pile of bodies that surrounded her and then turned to look at me and Tione.

"What happened?" She asked, head cocked to the side.

"Fun happened!" laughed Tione loudly, drawing a groan from Tiona in the process.

"Shh" she begged "It's too early for that level of enthusiasm."

It's noon though, I think?

I took the chance to disentangle myself while everyone was at least half awake. I could finally feel that Levi was starting to get to work on my hangover.

'_Ara, no appreciation at all.'_

It's your fault I have one in the first place. Deal with it.

I decided to ask about entering the dungeon today as the last two days were something of a bust. I haven't done much since I levelled apart from Aiz dragging me through the dungeon for testing.

"So, do I need to ask permission from Loki to head into the dungeon or what?" I asked, unsure of Familia practices in that regard.

Aiz immediately perked up, appearing beside me in a blur of motion. "I will come."

I nodded, it was a fair enough arrangement. We could both benefit a bit from pairing up.

Tione and Tiona looked contemplative. "I would run it by Finn first, as the Captain he makes most of those types of arrangements."

I nodded, heading off to take a quick bath before doing anything else.

* * *

Aiz joined me for the bath, which I was okay with, even back in my old world it was common practice to share public baths. I thought that a Familia this famous could splurge for private facilities but I need to remind myself that our goddess is Loki. The notion that bathing would be a private affair probably never even entered her mind.

Finishing up, we headed down to the hall to grab some food. Luckily most of the executives were up at this point and present. Finn was fine with me and Aiz entering by ourselves. He did plan on arranging a trip to test out the effectiveness of my Skill later in the week but for now I was free to continue as I had before. Although I strongly suspected that Aiz would be a near permanent fixture from now on.

"By the way" Loki spoke up, entering the room "I will be lobbying for an Alias for Syl, at the next Denatus. I should be able to get a good one, considering you managed to solo a Rex. Look forward to it" she finished with a grin.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If it has anything to do with my butt, heads will roll."

"Tch" Oi! Don't even think about it!

"And here I thought you managed to loosen up a bit" she pouted "Last night you were much more fun."

Seriously, what happened?! Everyone else was nodding in agreement.

"Well, don't worry too much." she grinned "I already have an appropriate one in mind, nothing butt related at all."

I shook my head, ill worry about it when it happens.

"Well then, let's get something to eat and head off." I sighed, speaking to Aiz "I need to stop by a smithy and see about getting some new gear. I don't think my current ones are suitable for the lower floors."

Riveria spoke up then. "We have arranged for a set of armor to be made. The Familia sponsors a set of armor for the middle, lower and deep floors, if you lose that set of armor then you need to finance the next by yourself. Considering that you don't need a set for the middle floors we carried that over to increase the value of your lower floor set. It should be more than enough for you, right now, even taking into consideration that you will level faster than others."

My eyes widened in surprise. "That's rather generous. A set of armor suitable for the lower floors would be rather expensive."

"It was" she smirked "But we fully expect to extract that value and more from you over time. We put in the order immediately after you joined so it should be ready by now. We slimmed down the amount of armor considering the value of the materials but the design itself should be fine. Armor doesn't need to cover all your skin to be effective after all."

I smiled faintly. I had noticed that armor seemed to possess a magic of its own in this world. The defensive value of the armor seemed to expand to cover your entire person. So if a person has an amazing gauntlet for example, then it's protection expands to cover your entire person. It explained how some adventurers could go about perfectly fine even when practically naked so long as some of their gear possessed defensive properties.

"The weapon should be similar to the one you possess right now, but upgraded." She added.

I nodded hesitantly. "My thanks then. I would have wasted a few days on waiting for it to be made, confining me to the upper floors."

Finn spoke up "It's standard for new members. No thanks needed. Valis can always be earned back but a life lost is a life lost. Just keep in mind to see that it gets maintained as needed."

Thanking them all again regardless, Aiz and I finally made our way off, stopping to collect the armor from the smith on the way. I left my old equipment bar my backpack at the manor so that I could try out my new gear immediately.

The smith, Tsubaki, was an impressive woman. She radiated a sense of strength and purpose that I rarely saw in people. Her work was incredible as well, far above standard from what I had seen so far. She was the type to extract 100% from each and every bit of material where other smiths may lose some of the innate strength of the raw pieces.

My new armor was a bit fancier looking than I expected. The greaves were a thigh-high burnished back metal with intricate patterns. My pauldrons and singular, full length, gauntlet had a similar finish. The breast plate was seemingly for decoration, covering only one breast while the majority of my 'armor' was actually a purple cloth-like material. Overall it was incredibly stylish, almost regal, and feminine without being skimpy looking.

Nothing against the amazons but I dislike having too much skin exposed. Thankfully, I suppose, the only skin showing was a tiny amount of cleavage, nothing scandalous but it certainly added some appeal.

My new glaive was similarly inspired, it seemed Tsubaki was as much an artist as she was a smith. Very much a form 'and' function type of craftswoman. The glaive was a black burnished metal with tasteful engravings, as well as a savagely beautiful blade made of a purple metal that I couldn't identify. The pieces matched well and, as I expected, the price was enough to cause me a minor panic attack. 50 million valis overall.

The armor was apparently made to not only endure the lower floors but would also stand up to the deeper flower also. If I were to maintain my current rate in the mid floors it would probably take a year or so to earn enough Valis going all out.

"This is certainly an amazing set of equipment." I gulped nervously "Are you sure it's mine."

Tsubaki grinned "Yep, Loki got your measurements spot on, so it could only be yours. That woman has a gift when it comes to sizing people up. Although I had to ignore certain requests she made in regards to the style. I didn't think an Elf would appreciate a skin tight pair of shorts with a breastplate." she laughed.

'_That would certainly be quite the sight.' Garuda quipped._

I shivered involuntarily. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Aiz nodded emphatically from the corner of the forge.

"Well, off you go. I'll forward on the bill to the Twilight Manor." she laughed again.

I left feeling conflicted, the armor did indeed fit me extraordinarily well, but I couldn't bring myself to feel too happy about that, knowing how close it could have been.

"Well then, lets go kill monsters I guess. I have things I need to work out of my system." I said turning to Aiz. She merely increased her pace along with me, not needing further encouragement.

* * *

The day was well spent in my opinion. We blitzed our way to the 18th floor, anything higher than that would have been a waste of time considering our strength. I fought solo from that point on, with Aiz keeping a watchful eye for any ambushes. Trusting that she had my back, I focused purely on killing things as quickly as possible.

Everything after the 18th was new territory for me so I had to learn everything about the monsters from scratch. After a few kills I would begin to pick up pace thanks to my Hunter skill, but the going wasn't exactly fast. Aiz kept the monsters to a reasonable number for me to keep going as quickly as possible.

By the 25th floor I was beginning to slow down considerably, the deeper floors were not really meant for a level 3 to solo so I was heavily reliant on Aiz to keep things manageable. Aiz took charge completely after that and I was merely killing things one at a time up until the 35th floor.

We turned around at that point as even Aiz was beginning to keep things manageable by then. We kept that pattern for the floors back to the 18th where we stopped to take a break. Due to our higher than average speed we managed the run in around 12 hours total.

"Wow" I said, "My status increased by quite a bit from that run. At this pace I could be ready to level in around a month."

Aiz presented her back to me for inspection.

I nodded "If we take into consideration your growth between now and your last update, you could be ready to level up in about two months at this rate. Actually, you could level sooner, but in two months you should reach your limit in terms of stat gain."

Her eyes bugged at that, it was nearly the most expressive I had ever seen her.

"Thats fast." she smiled "It took me 4 years to level from 3 to 4. I have been level 4 for around a year now."

She looked at me seriously. "Thank you."

I blinked "You are welcome?"

She smiled again, a genuine one "Without you It would take me much longer to achieve my dream. WIth you, it might be possible."

I nodded. Tempted as I was to ask about this dream of hers, it was probably something I should let her speak of on her own terms and in her own time.

"Well then, we should head back for today. If the captain gives permission we could try the same again tomorrow?"

She nodded in agreement, "I would like that."


End file.
